Super Rich Kids
by reguvlus
Summary: James Potter is throwing, like, the best party in town and Sirius just wants to make sure that he has a great time. Regulus just wants to stay home and drink Walburga's wine and Orion's scotch. Marlene and Lily just want the free alcohol, Remus just needs a fucking cig and Peter is feeling really attacked right about now.
( _ **A/N**_ ): This is definitely going to be at the least four chapters long, and the length will increase considerably from 1,000 words to at least 5,000/chapter. So, yeah. That's a little something to marinate on. This fic is heavily influenced by darker themes such as drugs, violence, sex, and lots of prongsfoot and Tom Riddle being a coke lord. So, you know, that's what I've been doing. Just for a good time. There won't be any jily or wolfstar either because that's just not a vibe for me.

Also, I did an Ouran story with an OC also entitled 'Super Rich Kids' but that's coming down, like, immediately, so don't even worry your pretty little heads about that! Enjoy this preview!

* * *

"Is that-? Are you holding a _fucking_ **_dildo_** –?"

" ** _Shut the fuck up_**!" Sirius snapped, looking back at regulus with narrowing grey eyes as regulus' mouth opened, only a huff of indignation slipping out. "You just shut the fuck _up_!"

"You're _mental_. Absolutely mental." Regulus moved over to the opposite side of the box that sirius was wrapping awfully, shaking his head.

"–Couldn't just be a nice friend and get a lovely and perfectly _normal_ birthday gift, huh? Just had to pop up with a fucking _dildo_ and card for James Potter." He walked to the fridge and he heard the flat of a delicate palm slapping the marble countertop.

"It'll be _great_. James'll have a good laugh-" He slicked the taped sides up the side of the box with a gentle slap, eying regulus now as he straightened out and flipped his hair out of his face. "Besides, he's _my_ best friend. I think i have quite a good idea of what James likes."

"You're right. Besides, you're basically always riding his cock, _so_ …"

" _Watch it_ , Rex." sirius' eyes were dangerous now as their hazy eyes pierced into one anothers'. "You're making me into a fucking joke and you will _not_ like the punch line."

And that was that.

* * *

James was standing outside of the liquor store with peter and remus, who were idly scrolling through a coffee-stained list of goods from the last party that sirius held.

"I take it we're going for mass alcohol poisoning?" Remus took a drag from his lucky strikes and Peter just shuffled uncomfortably next to them, peeking over at the list.

"It wouldn't be a party if the goal was anything but, dear." James dug in remus' pocket and fished out a cig, shoving it between his lips and catching the light that peter tossed. He let out a few puffs as they all closed in like little birds, circling the paper.

"Maybe we should go in now, yeah?" Peter looked over his shoulder before peeking back at his friends. "Or, you know, we could stand out here and shrivel in the sun. Whatever's choice."

"Peter." James looked over out the corner of his eye, "Don't be such a wuss, alright? We'll go in a minute. I don't need your heavy breathing messing up our little adventure, alright?" He flicked his cig and looked across the street at the bridge.

"Right, a minute. You're always on the mark, james." Peter agreed unconvincingly while James gave him a steady glare that he didn't shake. "never manage to cock anything up, do you?" He muttered under his breath.

"Peter, don't get ahead of yourself. you might end up like your cheese– _diced_ , **bitch**."

" _Hey_ –" Remus, on the other hand, managed to grab them both and yank them inside, shocking both boys as they nearly jolted out of their skins. They lurched forward inside of the dingy store, James unwilling to even prepare his I.D. because–

"Hey, James!"

"Sal!" James looked back with a cheery gape before proceeding onwards down a particularly filthy isle."Let's see!" his disposition was positively bright and his eyes shimmered with mirth as he began, ticking off the list as he collected his stock.

"Five fine bottles of wine for my indulging," Tick. "One bottle of Agricole, some bourbon, and at least two bottles of whiskey…"

"Have you made sure that sirius isn't buying alcohol?" Remus peered from around the corner, his hands desperately digging through his pockets for a forgotten cigarette. He needed something to help him deal with Peter and James together. He barely even fucking _liked_ them so like _what_ –?

"He's not. I told him that i've got the means this time come." James was holding a rather large spirit out in front of himself before they heard a small stir and looked to the side. Peter was holding a bottle of schnapps up, looking back at them.

"This could work too, right? It's cheap." Remus knew it was a 'get the job done as quickly as possible' suggestion, but he could only _imagine_ the look of terror on James' face.

Strangled noises emerged behind him and he turned, seeing a wide-eyed, slack jawed James gaping at Peter with his mouth fixed to give them a fucking morsel of his shrill scream that everyone inside of the store to two blocks down could only identify within dog decibels.

" _I am not…_ " he began gravely, taking the bottle out of peter's hand and moving it back to it's place on the shelf. Remus moved in front of the isle and extended his arm protectively over the encased spirits as not to give James any leeway to allow his fucking wild arms to sends hundreds of dollars worth of booze crashing to the ground faster than the titanic.

"– _nor will i ever be_ …" his hiss caused Peter to cower under his ferocious gaze and their finicky friend turned to remus, who just looked boredly over at the small television in the corner that had a particularly engaging view of the reflection of the store. "that _cheap_."

Remus couldn't _even_ …

* * *

"So, like, are you going to potter's party, or not?" Marlene was at the foot of lily's bed with a bushel of dried flowers, arranging them meticulously on Lily's favourite soft creme comforter that her mum just sent last week. Her pastel nails were delicately switching their places and she looked up through frizzy bleach-blonde curls.

"I mean, it's free alcohol, so i think you _know_ that i'm going…" Lily had her eyes on a very nice pair of jeans and she was mentally pairing them with the chunky boots that she had bought not even two weeks ago. "Besides, everyone will be there. It's not like it'll be a **complete** bust."

"Unlike the party that sirius threw last year? The halloween bash?" Marlene scratched at her dark roots and then made her brown hand into a delicate fist, checking under her nails, "I think Lucius Malfoy still has the mark near his temple from where Narcissa threw her heel."

"Wasn't that a louboutin?"

"It _was_."

"Well, i'm _definitely_ going now." Lily's smile was bright and her hair was probably brighter. She pushed a hand through its length and checked her phone. You'd think she was getting too old for this shit, but there's no such thing as too old. If you've got the money and the time, you may as well do whatever the fuck it is you want.


End file.
